Furiends
by Miiloskye
Summary: About two Furry Friends that go off to college together and find out the true selves and the true feelings for each other. M/M Furry. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Furiends:**

**Chapter 1: Tommy**

College, the next chapter in my life. A new environment, new friends, new experiences, and I'm hoping this will turn my life around for the better. My name is Tommy, Tommy The Wolf and I'm a pretty shy, nervous guy who doesn't really have many friends. My only true friend is Duke. Duke is also a wolf and we go way back to the days of elementary school where we met on the playground when I tried to jump from a swing set thinking I was Superwolf. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Duke swooped in and caught me right? Nope the truth is that I actually landed on him breaking his arm and my leg.

We then shared a hospital room where we started to chat, after I apologized of course. From then on we would hangout every day during and after school, practicing photography and writing stories. We stuck together throughout middle and high school promising to be friends for life. Duke and I are like brothers so it's awesome that we are now also roommates in college. Duke is the only person I ever let in so having him with me through this college journey is really reassuring. I'm so excited to start! Maybe now I can crack the wall I built around myself and experience so many things I missed out on in life, but most of all I'm hoping to be able to come out and tell Duke how I feel. Yeah a few years ago I discovered that I'm actually gay and that I maybe in love with my best friend. I'm not sure if he feels the same so I've kept it to myself all this time, but maybe…just maybe here in college I can finally tell him my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our New Home**

Duke opens the door to his new home. He walks in and begins to look around the room casing it out. A smile forms on his face as he plops down on the bed on the right side of the room "This is perfect! The beds could be softer, but not bad, not bad at all. Ha looks like I beat Tommy here that means I get first pick and of course I want the side with the window view."

Duke says with a grin on his face. He then proceeds to unpack placing his boxers and socks into the drawers. He then walks to the closet and starts to hang up his shirts and jackets "There all unpacked!"

It's then that he hears the door open and turns to see Tommy walking in. "Yo, hey slow poke! Thanks for letting me have the good side of the room! Tommy shrugs and proceeds over to the left side. Said Duke on the other side of the room. He sits on the bed. "Yeah well unlike you the first thing I did when I got here was check out my classrooms and explore the campus." Duke looks at Tommy. "I will do that later"

He then walks to the bathroom to look around at the room he would be using everyday. "This place is nice don't you think!?" Duke asked Tommy. "Yeah sure is. I'm a little nervous though considering that this is going to be my first night away from home and that college is on a whole other level than high school."

Duke smiles and shrugs his shoulders walking over and sitting next to Tommy. "No need to worry man! We're not that far from home so we can visit anytime you want to and about the work well…" Duke laughs. "If anybody should be nervous about that kind of stuff it's me." Tommy lets out a chuckle. "Yeah you can be pretty slow at learning at times, but I think you just need to study more, I can help with that." Duke smiles and gives Tommy a pat on the back making him blush. "Yeah that would be awesome bro, thanks! Oh yeah that reminds me. On the way to the room I ran into these guys who told me about a getting to know you party that is going on tonight at this local bar."

"We should go and get to know some of the students here at the college." Tommy looks down at his fingers nervously and begins to speak "Yeah maybe, I don't know. I've never been to a real bar before. I've seen what goes on in bars at times and I don't want to get hurt. You know I don't like to be in those kinds of situations."

Duke gives Tommy an encouraging smile* "Hey I know it's something completely new for us, but I think it's a good start. Besides I'll be there to watch your back and make sure nothing happens to you."

Duke blushes. Tommy then realizes something is off about Duke. Like he has never shown this side of him before. Tommy then thinks about his secret that he wants to tell him, Tommy thinks to himself Should I? Maybe. I better investigate a little more about what Duke is feeling before I tell him.

Duke looks into his backpack that he brought with him. He hides something from Tommy, but Tommy notices and begins to question him about it. "What have you got there Duke?" Tommy asks with a curious voice.

Duke then quickly hides the item and turns to face his friend "It's nothing. Come on! Let's get ready for the party!" Tommy starts to think about a way to try and find out what he is hiding from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:-Party Time!**

"Come on, we are going to be late Tommy!" Duke says with impatiences. "One sec I'll meet you out at the truck. Tommy Responded. "Fine, just don't take to long." Duke goes out the door of the dorm and heads to the lobby of the residence building.

"I got to find it" Tommy looks through Duke's bags and drawers trying to find what he is hiding. "OH MY! I can't believe the collection of dildos that he has."

Tommy stumbles back.* "I never knew he was gay too." *Tommy picks up one of the canine dildos.* "Damn this one is huge"

As Tommy is admiring the big toy, Duke peers into the dorm to see what's taking Tommy so long and see him admiring his toys and goes red. Blushing, he turns around and runs to the truck.

Tommy's cell starts to ring. It's duke calling, Tommy picks up. "You coming, what's taking so long Tommy? Tommy puts down the toy and walks to his bed. "I will be right there. Was looking for my sweater, you know the one with the tight lime green sleeves?" Tommy picks up the sweater that he saw laying on his bed and ran out the door.

"So where is this party, Duke?" Duke pauses pulls out a colourful flyer given to him. "Looks like it's about four Kilometres from here on the mall's street. We will be a bit late but not very late."

Tommy and Duke both buckles their seat belts as Duke pulls off from the parking lot and onto the road. About 10 minutes later they arrive at the bar and walk in. Inside there are students everywhere laughing, drinking, and even making out. Seeing all this begins to make Tommy nervous, but Duke gives him an encouraging nudge and smiles.

"Don't get all nervous on me man you'll be fine. Let's just grab something to drink and mingle a little OK? I promise I'll be with you the whole night"

Tommy's worried face turns into a relaxed smile as he walks with Duke over to the bar to grab a drink. Duke orders two beers and hands one to Tommy who accepts it hesitantly. "Thanks Duke." They both begin to walk around until Duke spots the two guys who invited him here and pulls Tommy over to them.

The two guys turn to see them and begin to wave "Hey you made it! Oh… who's your friend here?"

The guy asking was a fox who stood about six feet tall and had black and white fur with brown eyes. Next to him stood a otter who stood around 5ft tall with navy fur and white spots. The most unbelievable thing about this otter was his purple eyes that were very captivating. "This is Tommy, my long time friend and roommate!"

The fox held out a hand waiting for a handshake that Tommy nervously returned. "Hello I'm Damen and this is Kyle." Damen says pointing at the otter next to him.

Kyle then extends a hand out as well. Tommy graciously shakes his hand. "Hi there Tommy. How do you like the party so far?"

"Very lively! I really wasn't sure if I'd like it, but so far it's pretty cool." says Tommy. "Well there are plenty of students here you can meet, but if you'd like you guys can come sit with us." Kyle exclaimed to the both of them.

Duke and Tommy accept their invitation to sit with them, sitting down at the opposite side of the table. "Do you mind if we cuddle? Kyle asked.

Duke looks at Tommy with a questioned look then says "Yea we don't mind, right Tommy?" Tommy looks at Duke with agreement. Tommy begins to look around and notices that many of the couples around them are of two men. Tommy then thinks to himself "is this a gay bar?"

"So are you guys together?" Duke asks Kyle with a look of curiosity. Both Kyle and Damen nod and Kyle says "Yep! We've been together since back in high school in grade 9."

Tommy pats Duke on the back and asks if he could go to the washroom. "Can you come with me Duke I need to talk to you." Tommy gets up and gives Duke an open paw to see if he could come with him. Duke takes Tommy's paw and Blushes. "What do you want to talk about in a quiet voice?"

"Follow me Duke" Tommy said quickly. Duke follows Tommy to the back of the bar and asks the bartender where the washrooms are. "They are in the back the last door on the RIGHT! Not the left."

Tommy and Duke both nod and then look at each other with a questioned and confused look, like what is behind the the left door. As they make their way down the big hallway, Duke whispers "Lets look behind the left door. I can't stand not knowing what is laying before us behind that door." They both crack open the door and their muzzles drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: -Furpile**

They walk into the room and see about five guys going at it in a furpile. Music is playing and everyone is moaning and having the time of their lives.

There is something that catches Duke's attention. The horse in the back of the room that was doing something with himself that Duke had never seen before. Duke is mesmerized by the Big veiny Horse cock that is before him and can't seem to look away.

Tommy was looking at the otter and the zebra going at it on the floor, which was covered in a thick creamy layer of cum. Duke was panting so hard in his head at this point. Tommy and Duke both looked at each other when suddenly the horse exploded cum all over them making them stumble back into the hallway. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Then went into the washroom to clean themselves up.

After a few minutes they returned to the table. Tommy and Duke both had a hard on from what they had experienced, but hiding it from each other.

Kyle and Damen were cuddling and touching one another then turned when they noticed Duke and Tommy had returned. "Wow you guys sure took a while. Everything OK?" Kyle questioned seeing the cum on their fur and their Blushing faces. "Um...yeah everything is cool we just had a long talk about some arrangements for our dorm"

For the rest of the night Tommy and Duke tried talking and having a good time with Kyle and Damen, but the event in the back room never left their minds. Tommy couldn't stop thinking about how hot the otter and zebra looking rolling around with each other on the thick cum covered floor. While Duke thought about the horse's big huge cock and the amount of cum that came out when he exploded on them.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Duke and Tommy finally decided to go to the dorm and clean off the rest of the cum on their fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:- Home Again**

Duke and Tommy came home to their dorm. Tommy said that he was going for a shower first. Duke was beside his bed. OK, I will just unpack some more."

He took out his collection of canine dildos and put them on his and Tommy's bed and headed to the bathroom to meet Tommy in the shower naked. Duke could see Tommy rubbing one off in the shower as he thought of the otter and zebra rolling on the thick cum cover floor again.

Duke open the glass shower door and said "I can help you with that", as he said this, it made Tommy jump. "I saw you admiring my collection."

Tommy went red. "I… I just wanted to know what you were hiding from me. I'm sorry." Duke moves into the shower and starts to rub one off on Tommy. "It's OK Tommy. You know my secret now don't you Tommy."

Duke gives Tommy a sexy look as he grabs Tommy Canine cock. "You OK with this?" Tommy looks up at Duke and says "I have something to tell you." Duke looks down with a questioning look* "Yes? What is it Tommy?"

Tommy turns around and touches Dukes Chest "I'm gay,I have had feelings for you for a really long time. Remember that time that I was at your place and you got close when we were watching that movie and I poked you, then I said that was my paw. Well that wasn't my paw, that was my cock."

Duke looks down at Tommy "I know!" "You did!?" said Tommy in shock. Tommy goes Red once again. "I have something for you Tommy, its on your bed. Come out and get it when you are done in there."

Duke jumps out and drys off. Runs out to the bedroom and jumps onto Tommy's bed with his big pink toy, he sits on it and poses with his big red dog cock that is as hard as it can get.

Tommy comes out of the shower after getting all the cum off and turns the corner to see Duke on his bed with a dildo up his tail hole and him posing. "Oh my, Duke what is all this?"

Tommy walks over and kneels down and gets on top of Duke. They stare into each others eyes and Tommy leans towards Duke starting to kiss him. Duke moans and leans into the kiss placing a hand on Tommy's back.* "Oh my, Tommy."

Tommy giggles and breaks the kiss long enough to see that Duke was blushing and turning red just as he was, but not only that, he also noticed Duke's wide smile and smiled back. Duke was shoving his dildo in and out of his tail hole the whole time. Tommy wanted to try a dildo, because he had never done that before and Duke made it look so hot and enjoyable.

He grabbed the biggest one and Duke stopped him. "No, No Silly you have to start with something smaller. Here use this one" Duke picked up a smaller tail hole plug that said Knotty starter on the side."I just wanted to be like you Duke"

Tommy had a sexy blushing look on his face. Duke took the dildo and shoved it into his muzzle to get it wet and lubed it up so Tommy could start using it. Tommy stared and thought to himself how hot Duke looked licking and lubing the toy before handing it over to him. "Here ya go Tommy, it's all ready for use, but take it slow since it's your first time."

Tommy took the wet toy and slowly moved it to his tail hole before slowly sticking it inside. He let out a loud howl of excitement. Tommy was enjoying every second of this and Duke could see it in his face. Duke chuckled "How's it feel Tommy? You like it?"

Tommy smiled and nodded then began to pant. He then proceed to copy Duke's movements of moving the toy in and out his tail hole moaning each time. Duke stared at Tommy as he did so and began making the toy go in and out even faster. "looks like you may need a bigger one already." Tommy nodded "Yeah I think so to...Got one in mind?"

Duke reached over and scrambled through his collection looking for one that could fit Tommy perfectly


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fun Times**

"I found it" It was a Bigger Blue and pink spotted one that had a Knot at the base. Tommy slowly pulled the toy out his tail hole and accepted the bigger one. He lubed it up with his muzzle just as Duke did. After that, Duke took the toy and slowly shoving it up Tommy's tail hole. Tommy began moaning in happiness and lean forward pressing his body up against Duke's.

Duke and Tommy then wrapped their arms around each other all while riding their toys making them go in and out faster by the minute. Both began to howl and moan looking each other in the eyes as they got closer and closer to cuming on each other.

"Oh...Duke this feels so good." Tommy and Duke were panting heavily. "Yeah...this is awesome...I'm loving this." Duke said. They couldn't hold it anymore. They both began to howl and moan loudly as their cocks began to explode cum all over each others bodies, bed, and even Duke's dildo collection.

Tommy placed his head on Duke's chest as his cock finished up, while Duke leaned his head back closing his eyes letting his cock finish as well.

As they finished they looked each other in the eyes. "Wow Duke we made a mess, looks like we broke in the place pretty well for the first night here."said Tommy, Blushing. "We sure did, we'd better clean it up."

They both began to blush and turn red as they started licking up every drop of cum off each others bodies. They even picked up each dildo and licked them completely clean enjoying and smiling at every second of this moment. "Lets get cleaned up and watch a movie, Tommy. Go hop in the shower and I will meet you in there after I put all my toys away."

Tommy hops into the shower, waiting for Duke to come in and clean the dried cum out fur in his back. Duke walks in and gets into the shower rubbing Tommy. "Thank you for the awesome time tonight. I hope we can do it again. Duke"

Once done in the shower they begin to cuddle on Duke's bed and watch a movie.* "I love you Duke"Tommy said lovingly. "I love you Too, Tommy." Duke Responded.


End file.
